finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Type-0: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Final Fantasy Type-0. It was released on October 26, 2011. For the game's HD release, the Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack was released on March 25, 2015. The HD version soundtrack is on blu-ray format. Track list The official English names come from the Japanese iTunes. Disc one # "Tempus Bellum" #: Plays during the first cinematic introduction before the title screen, where Diva recites the prologue of Orience. # "We Have Arrived" #: The main theme. Plays during the second cinematic introduction before the title screen, where the Militesi invasion of Rubrum begins and Class Zero announces their arrival. # "Guided Conclusion" #: Plays on the title screen and the Report Card screen after missions. # "Three Hours That Changed the World" #: Plays during the start of the Taking Back Akademeia mission in Chapter 1 and when Machina and Rem revive Class Zero for the final boss battle. # "Wings of Fire" #: Plays during RTS missions and narration scenes. After completing The Kingdom's Final Hours mission in Chapter 7, it then becomes the background theme for Akademeia. # "Horror of the Abyss" #: Plays as the Overworld theme for Lorican territory and during encounters with grotesque creatures like Freaks and Dracobaltians. # "Divine Fire" #: Arrangement of "We Have Arrived". Plays during the sequence in The Battle of Judecca mission where the party encounters Sanzashi and his Flyvern. # "Arms of Steel" #: Plays as the Overworld theme for Militesi territory. # "War: Warrior Worth a Thousand" #: Battle theme for standard random encounters. # "Servant of the Crystal" #: Plays during the confrontations with Qun'mi in Taking Back Akademeia and Nimbus in Operation MA Demolition, and when Bahamut ZERO is summoned during The Battle of Judecca. # "Choosing How to Die" #: An arrangement of "The Quiet Bloodbath". Plays after defeating Qun'mi in Taking Back Akademeia and a slower version with vocals is the background theme for Akademeia in Chapter 8. # "Arecia Al-Rashia" #: Arecia Al-Rashia's leitmotif. Plays during scenes that focus on her, such as her cinematic introduction and the subsequent discussion among the Consortium of Eight. # "Crystal Guide Us" #: The background theme for Akademeia in the beginning of the game and the Rubicus menu. This piece is a variation of the "Prelude". # "Time of Tranquility" #: The background theme for towns and Akademeia midway through the game. # "Moglin" #: An arrangement of the "Moogle Theme". Plays during the introduction of Moglin and scenes of a light-hearted nature. # "Erased Memories" #: Plays during scenes of a reminiscent nature: scenes in the cemetery, flashbacks of Ace meeting Izana, and in the aftermath of several boss battles. After the Capturing the Imperial Capital mission in Chapter 7, it becomes the background theme for the Overworld during the return to Akademeia. # "A Day Like Any Other" #: Plays during scenes of day-to-day nature: class lectures, encounters with Kazusa, and encounters with various characters from Akademeia. # "Machina Kunagiri" #: Machina Kunagiri's leitmotif, and an arrangement of "Servant of the Crystal". Plays during scenes that focus on him, such as his return to the Deserted House in Chapter 4. # "War: Unseen Peace" #: Battle theme for an invasive nature: plays during mission battles and random encounters with imperial troopers. Disc two # "Show of Power" #: Theme associated with the Militesi Empire. Plays during scenes that focus on its characters and during Chapter 4, Free Time 1 in Ingram. # "Untainted Eyes" #: Plays during scenes of a kind nature: the introduction to Aria and Deuce's first encounter with Celestia. # "Rem Tokimiya" #: Rem Tokimiya's leitmotif and an arrangement of "Kind Tears". # "The Forlorn Heart" #: Plays during scenes of a sorrowful nature: scenes in the cemetery or narration of the aftermath of a major battle. # "That Which Quivers" #: Battle theme for encounters in dungeons. # "Raise the Vermilion Banner" #: Theme associated with missions. Plays during the preparations menu for missions and the Missions menu from the title screen. # "The Heart Boils" #: Plays in Akademeia during Mission Day and as a possible battle theme for ambushed encounters. # "The Earth Under Our Feet" #: The Overworld theme for Rubrum's territory and an arrangement of the Chocobo Theme. # "Chocobo! #: Plays when riding a chocobo on the Overworld. # "War: Recapture" #: Battle theme during large-scale missions, such as the The Capture of Togoreth Stronghold and Operation Breakthrough, and random encounters against imperial troopers. # "War: That Which Stands in the Way" #: Battle theme against powerful and seemingly impossible enemies, such as the Golem in The Capture of Togoreth Stronghold, the initial encounter with Vajra in Escaping the Imperial Capital, and the crystal jammer in The Clash on Big Bridge. # "White Thunder" #: An arrangement of "Show of Power". Plays prior to the battle with Gabriel in Chapter 2. # "War: The White Weapon" #: Battle theme for the MA weapons fought as bosses: Gabriel (piloted by Qator), Vajra (piloted by Captain Ines), and Blackburn (piloted by Colonel Faith). # "Kind Tears" #: Plays during scene that focus on Rem, such as her discussion with Arecia of her illness and when she is cheered up by Cinque and Jack. # "War: Life of Darkness" #: Battle theme for missions that take place in natural settings, such as The Clash in the Caverns, Secret Agents Zero, and in the Dracobaltian Dreadnought during The Battle of Judecca. The first minute of this theme is an arrangement on the intro of "Last Battle" from Final Fantasy III. # "War: That Which Lurks" #: Battle theme of a stealthy nature: plays during random encounters and notably during Operation MA Demolition. # "War: Breaking Through" #: Battle theme for random encounters and missions against the common enemy forces. # "War: Howl of the Dreadnought" #: Battle theme against powerful bosses, such as Brionac in Operation MA Demolition and Shinryu Celestia in The Battle of Judecca. # "The Vanishing Soul" #: Plays during Sice, Seven, Nine, Queen, and King's discussion of Machina and during The Retreat from Roshana. Disc three # "The Azure Spirit" #: Theme associated with the Kingdom of Concordia. Plays as the Overworld theme for Concordian territory and during scenes that focus on its characters. # "Swaying Thoughts" #: Plays during scenes of a tense nature: Class Zero's detainment in Ingram, Machina's discussion with the Commandant about Izana's death, and Class Zero discussing the assassination of Queen Andoria. # "War: Pursuit" #: Battle theme of an urgent nature: plays during The Infiltration of Iscah, Escaping the Imperial Capital, and A Fog-Laden Foray missions. # "Human Strengths and Weaknesses" #: Plays during the sequences at the Deserted House in Chapter 4 and the cinematic introduction of the mysterious White Tiger l'Cie in Chapter 6. # "Your History and Fate" #: Plays during the cinematic introduction to The Battle of Judecca. # "Soar" #: Plays when flying the Setzer and during missions that take place in Concordian territory, such as The Battle of Judecca, Operation Vulturnus, and Dominating the Dragon's Nest. # "War: The Quiet Bloodbath" #: Battle theme for large-scale missions against the empire in the second half of the game, such as The Clash on Big Bridge and Colonel Faith's Last Stand. # "War: Depths of Naraku" #: Battle theme for combat simulations in the Arena and invasions of Concordian towns. # "Machina Kunagiri (Arrangement)" #: A piano and violin arrangement of "Machina Kunagiri". Plays during the flashback scene between Gilgamesh and Enkidu. # "Rem Tokimiya (Arrangement)" #: A piano and violin arrangement of "Rem Tokimiya". Plays during the scene where Rem and Machina reminisce about their childhood. # "War: The Quiet Bloodbath (Long)" #: A longer version of "War: The Quiet Bloodbath". # "Tempus Finis" #: Theme associated Tempus Finis. Plays during the Invasion of the Rursus mission. # "Machina and Rem" #: A medley of Machina and Rem's leitmotifs. Plays during the cutscene titled "Rem and Machina..." # "Tempus Ratio" #: Plays during the first half of the battle against the Rursan Arbiter. # "Vermilion Fire" #: The final boss theme. Plays during the battle against the Rursan Arbiter. # "Type Zero" #: The ending theme. Plays during the ending credits. # Silence #: Empty track used to make the next two a surprise. # "Colorful - Falling in Love" #: Plays during the cinematic of the alternate scenario, "In Another Spiral". # "Colorful - Falling in Love (Karaoke)" #: Instrumental version of "Colorful - Falling in Love". Limited edition The limited edition version of the soundtrack comes with a DVD featuring a teaser movie, a game trailer, two cinematics from the game, and a booklet. Type-0 soundtrack le.jpg|Limited edition soundtrack. Type-0 soundtrack le booklet.jpg|Booklet cover. External links * Official Japanese Site * [http://vgmdb.net/album/27417 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Type-0 Original Soundtrack] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/27416 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Type-0 Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] fr:Final Fantasy Type-0 Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy Type-0